Sex On Fire
by Dan Bell
Summary: "Meu nome saiu num sussurro, um gemido abafado e luxuoso." PWP. Jude Law/Robert Downey Jr.
1. Chapter 1

- Eu vou te foder, _all the night.- _o sussurro alcançou minha orelha direita.

Mantive o meu sorriso simpático no rosto. Os milhares de repórteres e câmeras a nossa frente continuavam a rotina de perguntas sobre o filme, era uma típica coletiva de imprensa se não fosse pelas provocações de Robert.

- Você vai implorar por mais, Judsie.. – o hálito quente batia contra o meu pescoço – Vai enlouquecer..

Me servi com um pouco de água ouvindo as perguntas seguintes serem direcionadas ao diretor. Eu tinha a minha chance de revanche. Alcancei a jarra de água novamente e me inclinei até Robert enchendo pouco a pouco o copo vazio.

- Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que quem vai enlouquecer naquela cama... Vai ser você – levantei meus olhos aos castanhos o vendo brilharem de excitação. – Quem vai implorar por mais... Vai ser você – Pousei a minha mão livre na perna de Robert – Quem vai pedir por misericórdia... Duas vezes... Também vai ser você – minha mão encontrou a ereção latejante – Porque quando eu começar... Não vou parar, Rob e você vai gritar o meu nome a noite toda. - Coloquei a jarra no lugar me distanciando.

- Isso é o que veremos, _meu caro_..

Peguei o meu copo de água e o levei frente aos meus lábios – para que ninguém pudesse ler minha resposta.

- Quando eu estiver em cima de você, _meu caro_... – soltei uma risada baixa mordendo a borda do copo.

Quando a coletiva acabou eu sabia exatamente pra onde deveria ir. Abotoando o meu casaco, deixei o lugar antes de Robert seguindo para o hotel onde estava hospedado. Eu sabia que Robert tinha compromisso depois e que não poderia estar no hotel por pelo menos quatro horas, o deixei para trás para ter o prazer de imaginá-lo pensando em mim. Eu sabia que ele estava louco para me tocar e que tentaria me arrastar para o banheiro daquela coletiva e eu não queria algo mal feito. Eu o queria na minha cama, gritando com todos os pulmões, eu o queria enlouquecido como nunca, eu o queria mais tarde depois de um dia inteiro sedento.

E eu o esperei. Esperei o dia inteiro até que a batida da minha porta viesse.

- Jude, seu grande filho da ...

Eu o agarrei pela gravata antes que pudesse terminar a fala. Nossos lábios se chocaram num beijo, nossas línguas disputavam uma deliciosa briga. Fechei a porta jogando Robert de encontro a ela. Meu corpo o pressionava contra a madeira, nossas ereções se esfregavam. Ouvi o suspiro do moreno quando meus dentes brincaram no pescoço sensível.

- Rob – rocei meus lábios pela orelha – Eu esperei por você o dia todo.

As mãos másculas apertaram minha bunda, respondi com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Você quer? – deslizei meus lábios pelo queixo do moreno que voltou a apertar as mãos em resposta – então diz meu nome, Rob.

Minha mão acariciava o membro duro por detrás da calça social, a respiração pesada de Rob era algo que eu apreciava acompanhar.

Meu nome saiu num sussurro, um gemido abafado e luxuoso.

Fiquei de costas e deixei o membro ereto de Rob em meio a minha bunda. Meus quadris balançavam lentamente enquanto eu pedia novamente o meu nome naquela voz tão excitada.

- Judsie... Judsie... – As mãos se Robert apertaram o meu quadril e eu as senti deslizarem até o meu membro ainda preso na calça de moletom. Minha cabeça descansou no ombro do moreno enquanto meu corpo respondia a cada carícia feitas por aquelas mãos tão hábeis. Os movimentos foram ficando lentos e de repente as carícias se tornaram torturantes.

- Rob.. – ofeguei – Não ouse parar agora

- Senão...?

Inverti a posição me colocando novamente de frente ao meu _caro amigo. _

- Ou eu serei obrigado a me satisfazer.

Livrei Robert de toda e qualquer peça de roupa e entre beijos esbarramos pelos móveis até a cama, onde o empurrei ficando ainda de pé. Fiz questão de tirar minha roupa com muita calma notando o quão ansioso Robert ficava. Seus olhos percorriam por todo o meu corpo, eram olhos de luxúria, sedentos por sexo. Deixei a última roupa no chão e me ajoelhei.

Segurei o membro latejante e o acariciei com doçura, minha língua contornou os testículos até a glande. O meu ritmo lento o deixava em constante agonia, ele queria mais e pra isso teria que pedir.

- Ju.. Judsie – ouvi o seu suspiro.

Levantei o corpo me deitando sobre Robert. Meus dedos contornaram os lábios do moreno.

- Pede – mordi meus próprios lábios. – Implora por mim, vai Rob – minha mão deslizou pelo peito nu até o membro ereto do meu amigo, me sentei em cima dele deixando somente a glande encostar minha entrada. – Me diz que você quer, Downey.

- Eu quero você, Judsie – o ar lhe faltou – Eu quero que sente em mim agora, eu quero te sentir, eu quero te foder a noite toda.

Não escondi um sorriso e assim deslizei pelo membro de Rob o tendo totalmente dentro de mim. Eu o queria enlouquecido e por isso rebolei sem dar o tempo para pausa, prendi o membro dentro de mim fazendo pressão com meu próprio interior, subi e desci sem cessar por todo o membro pulsante. Robert massageava o meu membro até num golpe rápido me derrubar na cama.

Eu sempre penso que melhor do que manter o controle é perdê-lo de vez em quando.

E naquele instante eu fui dominado por Robert. Era eu quem estava deitado na cama, meus pulsos presos pelas mãos másculas de meu amigo que agora investia sem piedade, o barulho dos corpos se chocando. Eu tentei várias vezes me libertar, mas só consegui que Robert me prendesse ainda mais, quanto mais eu tentava mais ele ia fundo e mais eu gostava.

- Está gostando de ficar por baixo, Judsie? – o sorriso torto de quem está no controle.

Fixei meus olhos no homem em cima de mim que me ofereceu o mesmo sorriso de antes.

Robert acertou a minha próstata e um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, não evitei um gemido alto. Cravei as minhas unhas na cintura do moreno e o arranhei com prazer. Apesar de ter chegado perto da total falta de controle eu ainda tinha uma carta na manga e pretendia usar. O puxei para um beijo, o enroscar de línguas quentes e sedentas. Quando Robert abriu os olhos eu estava de quatro pra ele. Eu sabia que era sua posição preferida e sabia o quanto a visão privilegiada o enlouquecia.

- Você não vem? – o olhei com luxúria.

Robert deslizou as mãos pela minha bunda e a língua quente veio de encontro a minha entrada, agarrei um dos travesseiros enquanto meu corpo pedia cada vez mais. A carícia cessou e o membro veio ao meu encontro, duro, quente e rápido. Eu ofeguei alto e o amaldiçoei por ser tão bom de cama.

Enquanto eu me inclinava cada vez mais, Robert investia cada vez mais e por vinte minutos oscilamos entre o orgasmo e o quase orgasmo. Eu fui o primeiro a jorrar, me despejando na cama, Robert veio em seguida me inundando com o prazer. Caímos exaustos no colchão.

Eu ainda me via entre os lençóis quando o dia amanheceu. Robert estava de pé e logo se juntou a mim.

- Teve bons sonhos? – roubou-me um beijo.

- Sim, sonhei que havia uma algema no quarto – sorri.

- Como essa?

Vi Robert tirar do bolso um par de algemas.

- O que...?

- Meu caro Judsie, eu também tenho fantasias sabia? E nem adianta me olhar assim, as algemas ficam comigo agora vamos temos um dia de trabalho hoje!

Me levantei da cama e caminhei nu até o banheiro. Antes de fechar a porta pude ver o olhar de Robert.

- Você Faz de propósito!

- O que?

- Passa bem na minha frente

Sorri em meio ao banheiro e andei até o chuveiro. Pela brecha da porta aberta vi Robert se aproximar, o sorriso torto nos lábios.

Here We Go ..


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de filmar Sherlock, eu tinha Jude Law como um cara britânico, tomando chá ás cinco da tarde, vestindo um suéter completamente concentrado num jornal curtindo a monotomia de um lugar tranquilo. Mas hoje, eu vejo Jude um dos homens mais sexys que já conheci – e que tive o prazer de tê-lo na cama. Alguém capaz de me surpreender a cada encontro, a cada sorriso torto e olhar perigoso. Eu sempre tive consciência de que um dia ele se cansaria de mim. Graças á Deus hoje não é esse dia.

Eu estou deitado na cama, completamente nu enquanto Jude exibe mais um de seus enigmáticos sorrisos. Minha ereção pulsou quando senti seu corpo deitar-se sobre o meu, a pele quente e macia. Sua boca pequena e molhada veio de encontro ao meu sensível pescoço, onde tratou de distribuir mordidas leves e ainda sim perigosas. Ouvi um 'click' e senti o frio no pulso. Houve outro 'click' e novamente a sensação de algo frio ao redor. Me desviei dos beijos e observei as algemas que me mantinham agora preso á cama.

- Judsie... Seu... – eu queria muito me expressar numa só palavra mas a frase ficou ali no ar, incompleta, enquanto em minha mente as definições rondavam: _Pervertido, safado, maníaco, gostoso, aproveitador, gostoso.. _

_Oh God, mais pra baixo!_

E atendendo o meu pedido aquela boca tão molhada alcançou o meu membro. De início somente a minha glande se encontrava em sua boca. A língua quente me acariciava vagarosamente, me torturando, me fazendo implorar por mais em diferentes formas: verbal, corporal. Quando eu tive certeza que não poderia mais suportar aquela tortura lenta fui surpreendido por toda a boca de Judsie engolindo o meu pulsante e duro membro. Os movimentos intensos, os dentes se arrastando na parte certa e na hora certa, os chupões sem padrão me fazendo arfar todas as vezes procurando por ar, um oxigênio que parecia ser arrancado de mim vez ou outra.

Toda aquela loucura de movimentos parou. Eu abri os olhos no mesmo instante – somente agora percebendo que havia fechado – e fitei aqueles olhos azuis próximos. Azuis tão claros, tão dóceis que naquele instante me devoraram, me consumiam e me desejavam.

As mãos britânicas acariciaram meus mamilos. Minhas mãos inquietas tentavam se desfazer das algemas e tocar aquele corpo. Sem sucesso, eu agonizava pelo próximo toque de Judsie.

Ele se acomodou, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo parcialmente imobilizado e deixou que eu sentisse o seu interior, quente e pulsante. Sentou sem pressa, me fazendo sentir cada centímetro que adentrava. Os próximos movimentos não tinham um objetivo diferente, ele controlava a transa e me deixava cada vez mais enlouquecido, mais fora de mim de modo que parei de pensar, não reconhecia mais o lugar onde estava, eu só via ele. O subir e descer do seu corpo, sua boca entreaberta, a respiração profunda, o interior que brincava de me fazer sentir prazer.

Eu gemi seu nome inúmeras vezes e o vi sorrir orgulhoso. Num instante depois me vi livre de apenas uma mão e não perdi tempo em tocá-lo, o membro tão alvo e necessitado de carícias. Ouvi sua boca pronunciar meu nome, num modo abreviado e carinhoso e soube que estávamos próximos do ápice. O sobe e desce da minha mão arrancava suspiros altos e o impulsionava a se remexer cada vez mais sobre mim. Ele veio primeiro, seu jato escorreu pelos meus dedos. Eu fui em seguida, explodi em prazer dentro do loiro.

Precisamos de minutos para normalizar as respirações. Com o rosto britânico apoiado em meu peito, senti o perfume daqueles cabelos.

Judsie_... Judsie..._

Sorri de um jeito abobalhado – o jeito que os adolescentes sorriem quando estão experimentando a juventude – e abracei o rapaz que ainda se mantinha sentado em mim.

- Judise? – o ouvi murmurar em resposta – Você vai mesmo me deixar preso até o café da manhã?

Sua risada doce ecoou e no instante seguinte eu estava livre.

Na verdade, _parcialmente livre. _

De alguma maneira ainda sentia como se alguma algema estivesse me mantendo preso...

_Preso ao Judsie. _


End file.
